


Old Friends and New

by lasairfhiona



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orli checks in on the set of Troy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends and New

He stood in front of the closed door. He was nervous and he hated feeling this way. Especially since he knew both Sean and Eric were on the other side. There were always expectations going onto a set for the fist time and meeting the cast and the crew. But he found the expectations of him were getting bigger and bigger every time he walked into a new set these days. Not to mention the expectations he piled on himself. This time it seemed to be worse than before. Maybe it was because of the scale of the movie he was about it do, although while an epic it wasn't what Rings was. Perhaps it was because he came into the filming late and everyone had been there months ahead of him and had established routines and had a common ground he'd have to learn to fit into.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open. His nervousness only lasted for as long as it took him to walk through the doorway. He was been barely through the door when he heard "Orli" being shouted and found himself being swept up in a big bear hug and spun around.

"Sean," he said with a smile.

"About time you got here."

"Miss me that much, Beanie?" he asked when Sean finally set Orlando on his feet again.

"You bet I did. Remember *I* had the misfortune of being killed off early on and didn't spend the full eighteen months in New Zealand."

"How could I forget?" Orlando replied with a smile. "You did get to come back for visits however…"

“Move aside, Sean. I get him too… Hey, kid…”

“Eric…” Orlando started to say as he found himself swept out of Sean's embrace and into another set of arms.

"Gentleman, can we get back to work?" said the director, Wolfgang Petersen

Glancing between Sean and Eric, Orlando gave a slight grin and looked Sheepishly at Wolfgang. With a smile he took the empty seat between his friends while the director made the cast introductions. As Wolfgang went over the filming schedule for the next few weeks--outlining who would be doing what, when--he began to relax, feeling that everything was falling into place.

Beanie's presence at his side and the arm stretched across the back of his chair eased all the tension he'd felt prior to walking into the room, and the teasing grin he received from Eric made him feel right at home. It really was good to see them again. And he had a feeling from the vibe going around the room that he'd have more friends by the time this shoot was over...


End file.
